


What Happens When You Merge An Organized Daycare With An Unorganized Daycare: Also Known As A Big Mess

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, lindsay/michael but they're kids so they're not v serious??, so many characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join the adventures of the Rooster Teeth daycare and the Yogscast daycare when they're forced to move into the same building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistakes Are Made: Resent And Remember

"What do you mean this is your complex? This is ours."

Geoff looked at the redhead, clearly confused. Both of the parties were holding boxes, and Geoff would be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit nervous. After all, their party had, what, 5 people? While him and Jack were the only supervisors of Rooster Teeth daycare, which was probably why they didn't have many kids, and even so, they had trouble taking care of the kids.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, ma'am. We paid for this, it's our complex for our daycare."

"You run a daycare too?" asked the, what Geoff assumed, the twin of the redhead.

"Yeah, why?" Jack replied, nodding.

"We run one too." The man with the blonde hair replied. "I see no reason why we can't merge them."

"It'd be hectic, but it could work." The redhead nodded, smiling. "Welcome, roomies! I'm Zoeya, but you can call me any variant of Zoeya. That girl over there with the blue cat eye glasses is my sister, also named Zoeya. The girl next to her is her girlfriend, Fiona. The two men behind them are Martyn and Rythian respectively. You?"

Geoff's mind was racing. Who would even name their twins the same name? Whatever. "I'm Geoff. The guy next to me is Jack."

"Sup."

"Out of curiosity, exactly how many kids do you take care of?" Rythian asked.

"Uhh, 6, I think?"

Fiona paused for a bit and then responded. "We take care of...16 kids I think?"

Geoff's eyes widened. He could barely take care of 6 kids, how would he handle 22?

Zoeya (the redhead, right?) checked her watch and nodded towards the men. "Daycare should be starting in a couple hours. Should we start moving in?"

"Sure." Jack shrugged. "That'd be good."

* * *

The kids with their respective parents rushed in, their faces filled wih glee. Some stared at the other kids from the other daycare oddly, but made nothing of it.

After the parents had left, the kids had squeezed into a circle and faced Zoey (Geoff had decided the redhead would be called Zoey and the brunette Zoeya).

"So, I'm sure you're all wondering why there are new people. Well, the two daycares have joined together! So let's go around the circle and introduce ourselves, shall we?"

 "I'm Xephos, and I'm 10 years old. Uh, I like adventuring and space. I reeeallly like space." 

"I'm Honeydew and I'm 9 years old! I like adventuring too and pigs and I really like jaffa cakes!" Wait, what were jaffa cakes? Who knows what.

"I'm Lalna. I'm 9 years old and I like science! I like all the expirements where things blow up." Was this kid for real?

"I'm Nano! I'm 7 years old and I like the color purple, and cute things, and animals!" What was that purple goop on her skin?

"I'm Lomadia. I'm 8 years old and I enjoy owls." Normal enough. "Oh, and witch things are enjoyable as well." There it is.

"I'm Nilesy! I love cats! They're so fluffy and cute! When I grow up, I want 50 cats. Oh, and pools are cool too!"

"I'm Su! This is Kirindave. We like magic!" Was Dave's hood glowing or was it just him?

"Hey, I'm Sips. I aim for big money and big fun. I want to own a dirt company when I grow up." 

"I'm Sjin! I want to be an architect, no, a farmer! No, a spaceman! No..." Sjin grumbled to himself.

"I'm Ridgedog." Was that it? Was that really it?

"I'm Toby!" Following in Ridgedog's fo- IS THAT A PANDA WHY IS THERE A PANDA IN A DAYCARE.

"I'm Parv! And that's Will."

Zoey gave a thumbs up and turned to the Rooster Teeth daycare.

"I'm Michael, but I think Mogar sounds cooler. I'm a cool adventurer and this is my wife, Lindsay." Lindsay gave a small wave. 

"I'm Gavin! I'm a superhero and my superhero name is Vav! Uhh, I'm 8, like Mic- Mogar! This is my superhero friend, X-Ray! He likes roses a lot."

"I'm Ryan." Today had to be the day where he wore his crown. "I'm the king."

"And I'm Barbara Dunkleman! I like puns."

"Would that mean you're..." Zoeya started. Fiona started saying frantically "babe no", but it was to no avail.

"Barbara Punkleman?"

There were collective groans, but nothing could beat the bright look Barbara had on her face.

"Alright kiddies, that's it for introduction time. Go and play!" Geoff was in awe at their skills. How could they make them obey them?

Before they all left, Michael tugged on Zoeya's hand. "I think you're pretty," he whispered, "But don't tell my wife." Zoeya smiled sheepishly and they all ran outside, playing a game of "Defeat The King" involving Xephos, Honeydew, Lalna, Nano, Ryan, Gavin, Ray, Michael, and Lindsay.

* * *

 

Snack time came, and they were all served cookies and milk. Panda (why was there even a panda in a daycare?) scarfed his down, and without missing a beat, refilled his plate. Geoff walked around, and in the midst of it, had knocked over Dave's glass of milk. Despite his okay face, Su was calming him down. Perhaps he had one of those "mad on the inside" faces. 

"Shh..." Su patted him on the back. "Forgive and forget." While Geoff grabbed his cup to refill it, he heard menacing words.

"No, Su. Resent and remember." He had gritted through his teeth. "Resent and remember."

* * *

After the kids were gone, the group had laid down and rest, chatting.

"So how was your first day at the new Yogteeth daycare?" Martyn asked, eating some of the leftover cookies.

"Good." Geoff replied. "Though that Dave kid creeps me out a bit."

"Yeah, me too! What is up with him?" Jack furrowed his eyebrows.

Martyn shrugged. "It doesn't matter. 'Till tomorrow friends, 'till tomorrow."

 


	2. Sugar Rush : Mad Queen Zoeya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff brings cosmic brownies to daycare, and you can only imagine what happens next.

It all started when Geoff brought cosmic brownies to the daycare.

He had set them on one of the tables when daycare had began, and in a matter of minutes, the ones he had set out for everyone were gone. Soon, Zoey had noticed that everyone was getting jittery. None of the other co-workers had known about the cosmic brownies until it was too late.

* * *

"Looook!! Look!! Look!!" Gavin had shoved the leftover crumbs of his brownie in Geoff's face while he adverted his eyes to Kirindave, who was staring him down. He was starting to get nervous, weren't kids these ages supposed to not have a sugar rush? He saw Nano in the corner of his eye jumping up and down and giggling. Once he had pried Gavin off of him, he attempted to try and calm the kids down.

It did not work.

* * *

With unfruitful efforts to calm the children down, Zoey sighed and sat in her chair, pulling out a book. "Alright kids! Let's read!" Surprisingly, the shout of that did not bring the kids to her like it usually did. What was going on? Why were they still on the sugar rush? She sighed and put the book away, stomping to Geoff. "Geoff Ramsey! What did you feed these children?!"

Geoff jumped and looked away, fearing the wrath of the redhead. "Uh, cosmic brownies?"

"You mean those things that every kid loves?"

"Yeah..."

The redhead sighed and rubbed her temples, looking around. "Where are the others?!" 

"Jack is out there trying to calm the kids. Martyn and Rythian are also trying to calm down the kids. Fiona is making something in the kitchen. As for your sister..." He looked around nervously. "I...actually don't know where she is."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS?!" She coughed and lowered her voice. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I don't know-."

All of a sudden, they heard sobbing, followed by "it's okay, miss." They walked towards the voice like a game of hot or cold. There, in all her glory was Zoeya, being comforted by Lindsay, stray brownie crumbs on their faces. They could barely make out what she said, but it sounded something like "i love cosmic brownies".

"Maybe we should just leave her alone." Geoff whispered, staring at Zoeya with concern. 

"Maybe."

* * *

It was during second read aloud that their sugar rushes had gone and the kids, along with Zoeya, crashed down and slept in a fest of blankets and pillows, courtesy of the other caretakers.

"Geez, you'd expect her to be okay with sugar by now." Martyn commented, staring down. They formed a circle, Zoeya in the middle and the kids around her. 

"She is, she just really, really,  _really,_ likes cosmic brownies. Haven't had them since she was a kid." Fiona replied, tsking. 

After more staring, the group had gone to the kitchen to feed themselves and make coffee, chatting on what to do and how to do it. After a couple of hours, they too had fallen asleep and woke up to the daycare, empty and everyone gone.

* * *

What happened earlier whilst they were sleeping was quite simple, really. Ryan was the first to wake up. He took off his crown and laid it on Zoeya, grabbing construction paper and tape from the cabinets and using that to make another crown - for himself. The others woke up soon enough and Lindsay woke up Zoeya, calling her "Queen" along with all the other kids. Drowsily, Zoeya was guided to the playground and instantly lit up. "We should make a castle!" She suggested, gleeful. Ryan nodded and crawled into the playground, Zoeya following. At first, the other kids didn't make much of it, but then Xephos and Honeydew came over, offering to be guards, and so they were.

The rest were guarding or in the makeshift castle turned playground. After what seemed like hours of playing, Zoey came out, as groggy as ever.

"Sis? Sis, where the heck are you?" The mushroom loving gal eventually stumbled across the castle, raising a brow and then finally calling the other caretakers over. She kneeled down, facing Xephos and Honeydew.

"Xephos? Honeydew? Can you please let us see who's inside?"

Xephos, bless his little heart, was too afraid of saying anything. He couldn't tell adults what to do! Honeydew, however, had different ideas.

"Get outta' the royal land." He hissed, staring Zoey down.

"Excuse me?"

He still did not back down, despite Xephos's protests. "You heard me miss! You're on the royal property of Queen Zoeya and King Ryan!"

She raised a brow, backing up a bit. 'I'm, uh, royal relations!"

"Don't care if you're Queenie Eliza herself! Beat it miss!"

Zoey sighed and went back to her co-workers, discussing a bit before finally waiting until it was pickup time.

* * *

 

The parents eventually went outside and was frazzled by the kids. Honeydew's dad kneeled down and began to talk in soft voices.

The kid let out a victory screech and punched his dad in the face, Xephos looking at him, panicked.

"Dew! You punched your own dad!"

"Gotta go desperate measures to keep Queenie and King Ryan safe." They both nodded, acting as if it was the most logical thing ever.

"We just wanna see our co-worker..." whimpered Zoey. 

Eventually, at what Geoff recalled was around 1 am, the kids fell asleep, apart from the king and queen themselves. Ryan's parents eventually had to rip him from Zoeya.

"See you tomorrow, Queen!" Ryan waved, fixing his makeshift crown.

"Bye King Ryan! See you tomorrow!" Before he left, she switched the crown's and gave a smile at the constuction paper crown. As she started into the daycare, angry faces of her co-workers greeted her.

 "...What?"


End file.
